Official Wiki Rules and Guidelines
The official rules of this wiki. This includes behaviour and content rules. User Rules Any rules broken here will result in a warning, then a 1-7 day ban. If an offender is caught breaking rules 4 more times it will be a permanent removal from the wiki. # Do not harass users in any shape or form. This includes if a user has vandalised a page in one form or another. Let an administrator know of any offenses the person has made. # Do not start flame wars. What we mean by this is do not get into a heated argument over one thing or another. A debate is allowed, but no insults towards others if that is what is occurring. # Please do not spoil films, books or other forms of Star Wars content. If you are going to talk about it, please put a spoiler warning. # An admins word against an offence is final. However, if you feel it is unfair, message me on my user page with a screenshot of the incident. Any inspect element found in these messages will result in the ban being doubled. # Any form of bullying is NOT tolerated and will result in a 7 day ban. If you are being bullied and retaliate, you will receive a 3 day ban. Report the incident rather than trying to bully them back. # A user has free rights to say their own word. However, if it is calling out something inappropriate, the post will be taken down and a ban will be placed upon said user. # If you disagree with a pages information, edit it. If you believe vandalism has occurred, do the same and report it to an admin. Content Rules Any violations from here will result in a warning. If caught again, it will be a 3 day ban. No questions asked. # No vandalism. This includes deleting major chunks, key-smashing (I.e ’jfjdjdjdkdmd’). # No hate towards anything or anyone, excluding constructive criticism. # Previews on the game and weapons are allowed. Criticism is also allowed, however, it should still abide by rule two. # Images deemed inappropriate will be removed. This also includes off-topic images to the page. # All images must have a caption explaining the image. # As stated in the User Rules, no swearing or offensive language in any form. # Admins have the right to remove content from a page. If you feel part of your work was wrongly removed, send me a message explaining what was removed. If the admin was doing in removing the content, then you will receive a 3 day ban. # Comments will be monitored. Any rules broken there will result in a ban depending on the form. (i.e swearing, harassment e.t.c). Moderation and Administrator Rules Rules for anybody above being a normal editor. Any rules broken here will result in an investigation. If deemed guilty of the offences, you will have all rights of admin and moderation blocked, and a 2 week block. Users may reapply for the role, however the chance of powers being given back are slimmer. # Do not remove pages without a reason. If deemed inappropriate, warn the player. Then ban if they repeat again. # If you are in the unlikely scenario of banning a player, check of their previous history by asking other admins and moderators. # Being higher than others does not mean bossing them around. If you are caught doing this, your powers will be removed for 1 week. # A page for bans and warnings will be created. When this is made, a link will be sent out to all moderators and admins. # If a player believes you have unfairly taken action against them or their content, please provide evidence of the incident. It is advised you take images of the content that you are removing to back you up in the future. # All User Rules apply to moderators and admins. However, no warnings are given as it is expected of admins to be experienced. After 3 bans, powers are removed. # Make sure all users are obeying rules. Do not spare any friends as that is favouritism. # Do not extend or shorten bans. Abide by ban lengths.